Feel It In My Bones
by VINAI
Summary: When a nightmare appears too real, it can leave your mind whirling. *Set in KW 'verse!* Plz R&R! I DONT OWN THEM!


**Feel It In My Bones**

 _~ Blow by blow_

 _I didn't see it coming_

 _Blow by blow_

 _Sucker punched. Rushes in_

 _Here to stay_

 _Rushes in_

 _You are here to stay ~_

Karr really couldn't take it anymore. It was like a fiery white hot pain consumed his heart and all common sense of the world around him. Nothing made sense to the eldest. His world was spinning before his very eyes. Karr wanted to cry out. He wanted to set free the pent up fury inside of him. Wanted to escape from it.

But he knew he couldn't. Not without breaking his promise.

 _~ What rushes into my heart and my skull_

 _I can't control_

 _Think about it_

 _Feel it in my bones_

 _What rushes into my heart and my skull_

 _I can't control ~_

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." He begins to sob, collapsing to his knees on the soft grass. Hot tears making a salty cascade down his face. He ran from them when the news had it's fun with the family. Red blazed his vision. All he saw was pain. Sorrow. Helplessness. Disbelief of the matter would be a very nasty understatement. Right now, the situation didn't even feel real to him.

 _~ I feel you in my bones_

 _You're knocking at my windows_

 _You're slow to letting me go_

 _And I know this feeling also_

 _This feeling in my bones ~_

His heart started to ache for the familiar touch. That familiar, irreplaceable presence Karr relied so heavily on. It was something that kept him sane with all the guilt of his previous life raining down upon him in painful electric sheets. Each tear that fell felt more like an icy needle to him. Why should he be the one breaking down? He wasn't the one that had to face that horrible fate Karr could've so easily have prevented.

 _~ Left hook_

 _I didn't see it coming_

 _Left hook_

 _You've got dead aim_

 _Rushes out_

 _Run away_

 _Rushes out_

 _You always run away ~_

With a deep growl that could've scared the dead, Karr changed into his wolf form. A beautiful animal with a pitch black coat so dark, you would've thought he was made from the shadows. But there was one part that stood out vividly against the darkness. And it was that of his front left paw. It held the brightest shade of white imaginable. Kitt always told him it was his lucky paw, an exposed portion that proved Karr really did have some good in him all along. It just simply needed to have a little jump start to get it moving.

 _~ What rushes into my heart and my skull_

 _I can't control_

 _Think about it_

 _Feel it in my bones_

 _What rushes into my heart and my skull_

 _I can't control ~_

The large black wolf ran off into the dense woods. He didn't care if there were obstacles in the way. His mind was set on one thing, and one thing only. He darted in and out through trees and other objects in his path. Quickly scaling the huge boulder that sat contently against a tree. Once he was on top, he sat. Staring out over the rolling hills of the Estate property. Tears still streaming down his face and landing one by one on the rock below him.

 _~ I feel you in my bones_

 _You're knocking at my windows_

 _You're slow to letting me go_

 _And I know this feeling also_

 _This feeling in my bones ~_

The case file was a rocky one from the start. For Karr, it immediately set him on edge. Feeling a wave of anxiety wash over him when he read who they were after. The guys they were after were big time fans of practicing terrorism acts on people. But they both agreed to do it, as long as the FBI and SWAT team were there. Thankfully, the mission was going exactly according to plan for them.

That is, until they turned the tables in their favor.

 _~ I feel you in my bones_

 _You're knockin' at my windows_

 _You're slow to letting me go_

 _And I know this feeling also_

 _This feeling in my bones ~_

Bullets rained down upon the group in sharp pellets. Quickly killing or severely injuring most of the soldiers. The soldiers who were unharmed tried their best to get their comrades to safety, all the while trying to fight back against the assaulting rage of bullets. In the midst of the chaos, the brothers were separated. Karr tried everything in his power to protect his little brother, but it all went in vain. There were just too many bad guys with just as many semi automatics to fight back against. The eldest remembered the brief look they shared before they were carried off to their vehicles to be taken to who knows where. The fear in those sky blue eyes made Karr's heart swell with anger and emotion he didn't even know he had.

 _~ I feel it in my bones_

 _And then my skull feels (pressure)_

 _I feel it in my bones (pressure)_

 _I feel it in my skull_

 _I feel you in my bones_

 _You're knocking at my windows_

 _You're slow to letting me go_

 _And I know this feeling also_

 _This feeling in my bones ~_

When it came time for what was to be done with the brothers, Karr fought in a last ditch effort to get them out of there. But a quick shot fired just mere inches away from his face ended his thought process real quick, as well as a desperate scream from his little brother. It may have been only his name Kitt shouted, but the cry was so much more than that. It was a plea for him to stop, or else they would kill him without any hesitation. Eventually, he allowed them to bound his hands behind his back. Pulling the brothers to their feet when they were done. Fear would've been a major understatement for how Karr felt at that time. He just wanted his little brother to be safe.

 _~ I take a breath_

 _Take a breath_

 _With me blow by blow_

 _Take a break_

 _Take a break_

 _From you, you are here to stay_

 _I take my heart out of my chest_

 _I just don't need it anymore_

 _Take my hand up again_

 _I just don't need it anymore ~_

"It's going to be ok. I promise you." Karr recalled whispering softly after the men had left them in a cell. Their hands still bound tightly.

Kitt shook his head, body quaking with fear. "No it's not. There's nothing we can do. There's nothing you can do."

"Kitt don't say that. I'll get us out of this, alright? Please little brother. You have to trust me."

All he got for a response was a tearful look that clearly knew differently of the matter. One by one, his tears fell. Each one crying out a silent plea for rescue. A silent plea for safety and security.

A silent plea Karr knew, deep down, he wouldn't be able to answer this time.

 _~ I take a breath_

 _Take a breath_

 _With me blow by blow_

 _Take a break_

 _Take a break_

 _From you you are here to stay_

 _I take my heart out of my chest_

 _I just don't need it anymore_

 _Take my hand up again_

 _I just don't need it anymore ~_

"Get up!" A man said, roughly yanking the brothers to their feet. The strong men lead them to a small walled in room. It looked more like an arena of hell. There was no roof and the walls easily stood 20-30 feet high. The walls were made of solid concrete ranging about 10-13 inches thick. The arena was completely round, nothing but grey concrete to look at. Besides the occasional blood splatter on the walls from previous executions, there was also dried pools of blood scattering the dirt floor. Bodies lined the walls everywhere you turned. All clearly taken care of differently.

They untied the brothers since there was nowhere for them to run anyway. They left four soldiers in the arena with them. All heavily armed and ready to fire on a moments notice. As soon as they were untied, Kitt ran into Karr's arms. Clinging to him tightly, his face buried in his shoulder.

 _"Shhh, it's ok. It's ok. I'm here, baby brother. I'm here."_ Karr whispered softly through the mind link, afraid that if they were caught talking to one another they would be shot. Despite the soft coaxing though, Kitt's shaking presumed as did his tight cling to his big brother. He wanted out of this mess. They both did.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a cocking gun. Two loud shots rang out through the otherwise silent arena. Echoing off the walls as they rocketed out of the barrel. A sharp gasp was heard from one of them. The hit so quick and sudden, he didn't even have time to scream. The other looked into his eyes. His blank yet pleading eyes before gently allowing him to fall to the ground. Collapsing beside him, holding him close as he cried out to the heavens in a desperate attempt to get his brother back.

All he got for an answer was the feeling of warm liquid pooling out below the beloved person he was holding. Covering his hands in bright crimson.

 _~ I feel you in my bones_

 _You're knocking at my windows_

 _You're slow to letting me go_

 _And I know this feeling also_

 _This feeling in my bones ~_

Karr woke up with a gasp. He shot up in his bed, panting like his lungs couldn't get enough air. His clothes were soaked in sweat, making them cling to him like wraps. Karr's mind was whirling, urgently trying to grab a hold on something familiar and comforting.

But...wasn't that something...dead?

The thought made his blood freeze over icy cold. He could've sworn his heart stopped beating when the thought crossed his mind. His lungs forgetting how to breathe. No, he didn't remember going on a mission today. But, at the same time, he couldn't totally be sure. The jumbled images and feelings did a number to Karr. And he was having a very difficult time deciphering real from fake.

He didn't even hear the other person enter his room. Nor did he realize there was somebody else there sitting on his bed. At least, not until he looked into those worried eyes. Those concerned, sky blue eyes bore a hole into Karr's soul. A deep desire soon developed inside of the oldest. One that radiated off of the youngest as well.

"What's wrong, Karr?" Kitt asked him quietly, taking Karr's hand in his. Holding it tightly while giving it a squeeze.

"Nothing." He managed a small, relieved grin before wrapping his little brother in a tight embrace. Tears began to stream down Karr's face as the horrifying thoughts tortured his mind. A sense of urgency making itself known during the time they were wrapped in each others arms. Karr holding Kitt safely in his arms for the rest of the night.


End file.
